Yugi Writes a Short Story
by Jish
Summary: For Yugi's final project in English, he had to write a short story and make it into a book. For the second half, he had to present it to the class. Well, when the story involves fake hair, rotten tomatoes, rock candy, and pink hippo milk, it can get quite funny and crazy. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

**Warning: This is one slight moment of BOY x BOY romance.**

**A/N: So, this story also started out as an English assignment. The whole "story" was the assignment. I wanted to post it, so I made it so Yugi wrote the story. I really hope you guys find it funny.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Yugi Writes a Short Story**

"Yugi, you're next." The English teacher says, and I get up there in front of the class. I look at Yami and he smiles and gives me a thumbs-up. I look over to Joey who is trying not to laugh. I look at Duke who is talking with Tristan, but they shut up when they see me up there.

"Hello, my name is Yugi. My story is called 'The Race of the Fool!'." I say, and everyone claps before I begin.

"Come on Yug'!" Joey calls, and I take a deep breath. I smile and I begin the story.

**The Story (All Narrated by Yugi):**

It was a bright, windy day on the morning of February 30, 20XX. In One for All Park, there was a celebration of sorts. The cause for this celebration was quite a unique one. It was a celebration of the anniversary of a race. It wasn't some old, ordinary race, but a race of patience. This celebration happened to be the tenth anniversary of said race. What was so special about the race? Well…

**Ten Years Prior** (February 30, 20XX - 10):

"Welcome, everyone, to our new park! Though it doesn't have a name yet, it will soon. This will be a glorious day for our town! One event today will inspire the name for this beautiful park. The events we have today are the race, the bacon-eating contest, the math test, and holding-your-breath contest!" The announcer shouted with the volume turned way too high up on the megaphone. Suddenly, someone whispered something into his ear.

"WHAT?" The announcer blew the megaphone right into the other guy's face, and he fell and landed on his behind. Curiously, the guy's shoes and socks were next to him, no longer on his feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Listen up please!" The announcer shouted, but nobody listened. He frowned, and it made a nearby baby cry to see his face. He turned the megaphone's volume all the way up, and put it in front of the baby. The baby wailed into everyone's ears. The people nearby also had their shoes and socks next to them. Everyone covered their ears, and remained quiet. The announcer then finally decided to have mercy and turn it off. There was a gasp of relief from everyone, who now had all clothes back on.

"Thank you for your attention. I have just received word that there was a mix-up about the times. The first event is starting in five minutes. The first event will be the speed trial." He said, and everyone gave him a weird look. Someone whispered into his ear again. "Oh, my bad everybody. It's a race! The word slipped like an eel from my mind." The announcer said, and people only turned away. People dressed for the race can be seen starting to head to the starting line to start the race to start the tournament.

Five minutes later, all but one person needed for the "speed trial" was present. The one person missing, though, was one of the most important. Of course, it was the announcer, being fashionably late.

"I hope you guys aren't mad. I hate it when people aren't happy." Racer A said to all the other racers, or "trialists." They all smiled at him.

"No, it's fine. Though, the angry ones are the crowd. Just look at them." And they all looked. Some had pitchforks, some had rotten tomatoes, and some were drinking pink hippo milk. "See. If that megaphone guy doesn't get here soon there will be some trouble for him." Racer C said to Racer A.

"Isn't it weird that none of us are mad, or angry, or the least bit upset? I mean, I don't get mad. It's not in my nature. Though how can I have a nature? I'm not the mother of a planet of my own creation!" Racer E said to all of the racers, who laughed at his poor attempt at a joke.

"Maybe. I don't know. I all I know is that I like being happy. Being upset gives my head nasty boo-boos, and there aren't bandages for those. My mother is on vacation too, so she can't kiss them better either." Racer B said to everyone, with a frown. They laughed, and so soon did Racer B.

"Uh-oh." Said Racer D. The other racers looked at him. "Looks like the crowd got some new toys." And so they did. Now, along with rotten vegetables and weird milk, now there are squirt guns and slingshots, but the slingshots don't have rocks. They only have rock candy.

"I want some of that rock candy." Racer B said, rubbing his belly.

"Me too." Said all the other racers, looking at the slingshots.

"I want some Rocky Road flavored cow juice." The announcer said, causing everyone to freeze with relief, surprise, and fear.

"What?" The announcer asked, confusion spread across his face. However, only angry faces stared at him, eyes trying to start a fire in front of him to scare him.

"Um, sir? I think I know." Racer A said shyly. The announcer turned to look at him.

"And what would that be, Racer V?" The announcer asked, taking off his glasses to clean them, but only making it worse.

"Umm, it's 'A,' not 'V.' And I think they're mad because you have been keeping them waiting for over twenty minutes." Racer A said, making the announcer chuckle.

"Thank you, Racer Day. But I said it started in five minutes. And I'm not late. It's been only five minutes. The clock in my office said so." The announcer said.

"Maybe that's why you didn't know the time earlier either. Your clock is wrong." Racer A said, and the announcer gets a face with realization.

"Just start the race!" The crowd said, and the announcer turns up his megaphone.

"No!" The man with pink hippo milk shouted and grabbed the megaphone. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it and broke in into 3 and ½ pieces. He picked it up and gave it back to the announcer.

"Aww, banana juice!" The announcer said. He faced the man who broke the megaphone. "That wasn't nice." He said, and threw it aside. It fell on an anthill and hundreds of ants went screaming in ant language for their lives.

"Hurry up, you fool!" The crowd shouts, and the announcer blinks and realizes that they were talking about him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright. Hold your zebras!" The announcer shouted into his hand, forgetting that his megaphone is gone.

He dug in his packet looking for something, but decided to nix the idea. He walked over to the trash can and grabbed a soggy, wet box.

"Perfect!" He said, grabbing a pencil out of his pocket.

"Let's see. There are racers Day, B, C, and…who are you?" He asked to D.

"Racer D." D responded, smiling.

"Racer Tree. And finally, Racer Three!" The announcer wrote down all the letters/plants/time intervals/numbers on the soggy box.

"You know, I really hope this guy doesn't name the park. He wouldn't even spell the word 'park' correctly." Someone in the crowd said, causing all the other crowd members to laugh.

"Yes I would! See! P. A. R. K. E." The announcer countered.

"I rest my case." The guy said, and the announcer turns back to the racers.

"Okay, racers! Get ready!" The announcer said. All of the racers looked at each other.

"Good luck B, C, D, and E." Racer A said, making the other racers follow in his lead.

"Good luck A, C, D, and E." Racer B said, C following.

"Good luck A, B, D, and E." Racer C said, D prepared for his place.

"Good luck A, B, C, and E." Racer D said, E saved for last.

"Good luck A, B, C, and D." Racer E said, smiling at everyone.

"Set the clocks! Right?" The announcer asked, before fixing it himself.

"Set the bet!" The announcer shouted, again making the crowd upset.

"Get set!" The crowd shouted at him, a tomato being thrown at his shoes.

"Hey! Those were brand new used shoes!" He shouted. "Get set!" He shouted again, making the racers look at each other.

"Go!" The announcer shouted, and jumped to the ground as if a stampede of koalas was going after him. The racers look at each other, shrugged, and started the race. Racer C quickly took the lead.

"Wait!" Racer C shouted, even though he was in the lead, causing the other racers to stop. "You guys have been so nice. I don't deserve to win. I'm stopping right here." C stated matter-of-factly.

The other racers stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other, and nodded. Racer "Day" was the first to speak up.

"You're right, C. I'm stopping as well." A said, and sat down on the ground. Racers B and C followed A's lead. D and E followed in the soon after.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The announcer shouted, and ran onto the track. He tripped over a rock candy, and his fake hair fell off when he hit the ground. He quickly fixed himself. "You can't just stop the race! Day, this is all your fault!" The announcer shouted, when he was squirted in the back with a squirtgun.

"That tickles!" He chuckled, and went back to looking sternly at A.

"It was not his fault! It was mine! I was the one who stopped everyone!" Racer C shouted at the announcer, defending his friend.

"No! It was my fault!" Racer D shouted, not allowing C to take the blame.

"Tree! Say it ain't so!" The announcer said, when there was a gust of wind blowing his fake hair off again. "No! My fur!" The announcer shouted, and got it off the ground.

"They're lying to you, Mr. Announcer Guy. I did it!" E shouted, and the announcer was dumbfounded.

"Three. _Tres_. Why? You are my favorite number!" The announcer cried, when he is squirted in the ear. "Ahh! Fish attack!" He shouted before getting himself together, at least what little can actually be fixed with him.

"It's 'E!' Not 'Three!'" The crowd shouted at the announcer.

"Calm down! My bad! No need to have a steer!" He shouted at the crowd, before they threw more tomatoes at his shoes. He dodged them, but they laughed at him because they made him do a dance. He slipped on the last tomato before another one hit him in the face.

"Ahh! I can't take it anymore! You guys are nuts! You randomly obtain pitchforks out of nowhere. You throw rock candy instead of rocks, but they aren't even different. Except, of course, that rock candy is edible and delicious while rocks are usually full of dirt. Only cavemen eat dirt, even though they probably want some processed food or something. Uhh…where was I?" He stopped to think, before someone squirted him in the face to knock off his mustache.

"Oh yeah! You guys have waterguns and tickle me in the back with the water. You like to watch my hair fall off. And you like to throw rotten tomatoes." He said, as he rubs his upper lip.

"Where's my mustache?" He shouts and looks around. He couldn't find it, and he shrugged.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. I have more at home." He said, to the displeasure of both the crowd and racers.

"But, this isn't the issue. The issue is the race. You racers are terrible! You are supposed to want to win! You are supposed to race each other. But, no! You're trying to get me to race out of here. Well, you did it! I'm leaving. The other events are cancelled. Pick the name of the P. A. R. K. E. yourself! I quit!" The former announcer shouted and ran away screaming. He didn't get very far, though, because the sprinklers on the field turned on and he slipped on the grass.

"I'm okay!" He shouted, collected himself the best he can, and ran again toward his car. He made it to his car, and drove off slowly. But suddenly, his car stopped. He got out and pushed the car until nobody could see him anymore. The crowd just laughed the whole time. The racers only looked at each other.

"Wait a minute!" Racer C shouted, getting everyone's attention. "So, now that the whole tournament is cancelled, what do we name the park?" C asked, and everybody shrugged. That is, until A spoke up.

"I have an idea. Because we all were going to stop the race, and that we all were sharing it, maybe we could call it 'One for All Park.'" A said, and many people smiled. Many people ate the bacon that wasn't going to be used. Some were putting their calculators away. Some were even starting to breathe again because they didn't need to hold it anymore. Then, everyone clapped.

"Great idea, A!" Said all of the other racers. Suddenly, someone ran up to A holding a cup full of pink stuff.

"Here! It's hippo milk!" The man said, making A blush.

"No, thanks. Uh…" A stammered, smiled, and blushed while all of the racers got their picture taken for the memory of the park's name.

**Back to the Present** (February 30, 20XX):

So, that was how One for All Park got its name. It was named after several nice people decided to let the others win, and in turn making the head of the contest freak out and cancel the whole thing. Yes, it was a marvelous day indeed.

But what happened to the former announcer? Well, he's back at the park. However, he is now working there as the bathroom cleaner. The man loves the park, even though he may not like his job. But, he probably loves that job way more than he loved being the announcer of the activities.

Every anniversary of the historical race, there is a reenactment of it all. The former announcer hates watching it because he doesn't remember being as foolish as he is portrayed in the reenactments. On this particular celebration, for the tenth anniversary, all the racers and the former announcer were asked to reenact the whole things themselves.

Of course, though, the crowd was all too happy to help the former announcer with some of his special scenes. After the reenactment on the tenth anniversary, he still had one question:

"Isn't it spelled 'P.A.R.K.E.?'"

Truly, the One for All Park has in interesting history with an interesting story behind that history, but it doesn't change the facts on the ground. The One for All Park is symbolic to sharing, making friends, and learning how to spell simple four letter words.

**THE END [of Yugi's story]**

**Back to Yugi**

"The End!" I shout as I breath heavily, having read, acted out, and projected all at once. The room claps very loudly, and I smile heavily.

During the story, they laughed when I wanted them to. They reacted to when I pointed at them like they were in trouble like I was the announcer. They loved the 'fur' part when I pretended to drop my own hair. The teacher is laughing like a madwoman who just got a million bucks to buy nuclear waste.

"Great job, Mr. Muto. That was very funny indeed. Next is Mr. Jason." The teacher says, reading the list of assigned dates. I sit down next to Yami, who grabs my hand under the table and whispers in my ear.

"Thank you for not letting me read or hear it earlier, my love. That was amazing. So funny, so original, so you. Good job, aibou." Yami says to me, rubbing my hand.

"Thank you, mou hitori no boku." I say softly, not wanting to make any noise.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Okay, here are the scores of today's projects. Good work everyone. Hmm. 'My fur!'" The teacher says, quoting a part of my story. She hands me my story book, which was the actual assignment, and I look at my score on the paper the teacher put inside.

198/200

"Great job, Yugi!" Yami says and hugs me, making me blush.

"Great job, dude!" Duke and Tristan say to me at the same time, laughing.

"I loved the part where the slingshots didn't have rocks, only rock candy. Hilarious!" Duke says, still laughing.

"That was really great, Yug'! You should make that into a full length book!" Joey says, when the bell rings.

We meet up with everyone, and they all hear about my story.

"Come on! Read it to us!" Serenity asks, making me surprised at her boldness. I finally give in.

"Fine!" And I get me book out of my backpack. Yami, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Duke, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Marik, and Malik all sit down once we get to the benches.

"Hello. My name is Yugi, and my story is called 'The Race of the Fool!'." Then I begin…

**THE END**

**A/N: Yes, my final score on the project was 198/200. My drawings suck (I'm a writer, not a drawer), so I lost only 1%. Still, I got an A in the class. I'm happy. I hope you guys found this thing funny. It's a lot funnier with the voices and the acting, but it's still pretty funny if you read it. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
